Before Avalon: The Sisters' Story
by Ashen Field
Summary: Four girls, forced out of their home, discover their true destinies.   Probably my best  work so far, please review/comment, I want to know how i did! Please enjoy. Btw its T because there is gonna be a little violence, romance etc.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

Mr. Jones came in late one night, his wife who was sitting in her usual spot, in the chari next to the television, was on her blog updating her status, when he came in holding an unusually large basket.

"What's that dear?" she asked, "Oh! Is that a puppy, or a kitten, or a baby ferret? I love babies!"

"Well... You got the 'baby' part right."

He handed her the basket, which held four baby girls, who where sleeping head-to-foot in a circle.

"Ugh!" his wife cried out in disgust, "What are those filthy little beasts?"

"These are human babies, dear." he said a little disgrunteled.

"Human? Those look like piggies!"

"I have to take care of them until they get old enough to move out," he looked down at them, "Im certainly not happy about them either."

"Why do we have to take care of them?" she asked.

"It's a long, and weird story..."


	2. Chapter 1

"School, the annoying-est thing ever." Gwen said to her sisters.

Gwen was a shy girl with long, black hair, and green eyes.

"'Annoying-est' isn't a word, dum-dum." Grace snapped at her, then after she took two steps she managed to stumble over nothing. Grace did not live up to her name. She was tall with long legs, had dark brown hair, and hazel eyes.

"Dum-dum isn't a word either klutz." Fiona teased.

Fiona was possibly more threatening than Adolf Hitler, Atilla the Hun, and every viking that ever lived combined. She had light brown hair, almost blonde,cold blue eyes that could see right through you, and her ears where full of piercings.

"Come on guys can't we make it home without ripping each others throats out?" Ashley asked them mockingly. Ashley may so relaxed and nice that she could instantly settle any dispute, but she had a tendency to get a little lazy. She had big knowing brown eyes and golden hair. Just as she said that they got too their house where their 'parents' sat on the porch. They weren't so much as parents as they where wardens. They hated them. And the girls hated them just as much. They knew they where adopted. Mainly because they where reminded of it every single day.

"Why are you here?" their 'mother' snapped.

"You weren't supposed to come back." their 'father' said in a stern voice.

The girls had assumed that they were joking as they usually did about these things.

"Dad, this joke is getting old." Fiona said, annoyed.

But he was serious he, told them to get their stuff and get out. They packed up their few belongings, all the candy, as much food as they could fit into Fiona's backpack, and a box that their parents found in the basket they arrived in. It wasn't a cardboard box. It was more like a miniature chest. They had no idea what was in it, because they didn't have the key, but their 'parents' told them it was their crap to take. They also stole some money and a few hunting knifes. Then they set off.

"Wow that was random," Ashley said still maintaining her positive attitude, "I don't know about you guys but I'm excited!"

"Why's that?" Grace grunted.

"We get to do anything we want!" she said clapping her hands together, "I was thinking Europe! Ooh France would be fun! No wait! England!"

Everyone was calmed by their sister's optimism.

"First," Ashley started, "Let's go into the woods and have a camp-out."

Without even listening to Grace's complaints (and random moments of clumsiness) she started off, with her sisters following, mindlessly, behind her. After walking for a random amount of time, the girls lost consciousness. All the tree's and animals turned into simple colors and shapes. Then they just dropped somewhere. Not dead, but unconscious. Grace was the first to wake up, to someone yelling. No was it two people? No it was several men shouting. A fight maybe. She woke up her sisters.

"Aren't we supposed to run AWAY from the loud, scary noises?" Gwen asked her.

"Come on where's your spirit of adventure?" Ashley teased.

"Quiet I see them!" Grace hissed, "What in the name of all things good and awesome are they wearing?"

The men who were fighting were wearing heavy metal suits, armor, and were fighting with swords. They were able to stay quiet, but one of the men fell backwards into the bushes they were hiding behind. They, of course, screamed. Their startled yelps brought the other men over to them.

"Who the blazes are you?" A particularly tall man barked.

"Easy, Tristan." a shorter man said soothingly, "They are just ladies, who must be lost. Sorry about my friend he tends to get a little grumpy. That set aside, hello," he bowed "I am Sir Lancelot of Camelot, and this," he gestured to the other man, "is Sir Tristan of Camelot."

"Camelot... Where have I heard that before..." Ashley thought for a minute, "Oh yeah! You must be from the renaissance fair!"

There was a long pause.

"Um..." Tristan stammered, "That set aside... don't we have some 'business' we should finish?" He pointed at the man who lay in the bushes.

"Oh yes." Lancelot said walking over to the man, "Sir.. do you plea for mercy?"

The man shook his head in disgust.

"Is this your final word?"

He nodded.

Lancelot then proceeded to take out a sword, and stabbed him.

"WHAT THE **** ARE YOU DOING?" Fiona screamed, "ARE YOU FREAKIN' PSYCO?"

Startled by this small woman screaming at him all that he could let out was a squeak.

"I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT NOW," she continued, "Would you like to plea for mercy?" she mimicked. And she did just that, she literally kicked him. After which she found herself at the pointed edge of Tristan's sword. Just as she was about to yell at him she noticed Grace and Ashley standing pale and scared, with Gwen passed out near the dead man. Lancelot seemed to notice this also and walked over to them.

"Are these friends of yours?" he asked calmly as if nothing happened.

"Yes, their my sisters," Fiona retorted, still standing in front of the sword, "and you'd better get away from them murderer!"

"Murderer?" Lancelot looked at Tristan for a second and then they burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" she asked, slightly offended.

"You really think I 'murdered' this man?" he laughed even harder, "Didn't you watch at all? I asked him if he wanted to live and he said no!"

With face as red as a tomato, she ran over to him and tried to punch him, but he was able to duck in time.

"Quick question," Tristan said, chuckling at the girl, "Who are you?"

Ashley who had recovered from the situation answered, "I'm Ashley, this is Fiona, this is Grace, and that's... Oh crap!" Everyone had forgotten that Gwen was out-cold.

"Gwen wake up!" she yelled at her.

Gwen grunted, but didn't wake up. When this happened Lancelot picked her up.

"What are you doing?" Fiona barked.

"Would you rather she be eaten by wild animals?" he asked calmly, "besides, we need to take you to our camp, you obviously hit your head." he was obviously referring to Fiona, who ,insulted, still followed him. Grace and Ashley were lead by Tristan. Suddenly a hawk swooped in and landed on his shoulder, holding a dead rabbit. Grace and Ashley shrieked.

"Come now," Tristan said, slightly annoyed at their reaction, "it's just a bird." Upon saying this the bird squawked at him.

"Pardon me," he said sarcastically to the bird, "she's a hunting companion."

They made it to the camp and Lancelot took Gwen to a large tent. There where many men, horses, and a few dogs where either sitting, or listening/dancing to music that a man was playing, quite well actually. None of the men were wearing armor. Their clothes were more casual.

"Where are you taking her?" Grace asked. She had just gotten over the shock.

"Oh, just to Bors." he answered, "He's the best medicine person."

"You mean doctor?"

"Yeah that's the word!"

Gwen woke up later to find herself in a big, mucky tent. Bors was gentle, which you wouldn't think by looking at him. He was tall and burly, he looked kinda like a lumberjack in a black shirt and brown pants. He was instantly seduced by Fiona. Why? No one will ever know...


	3. Chapter 2

Gwen, Ashley, and Grace got along at the camp. Fiona refused to. She was too proud to stoop to their level. She did know Bors had a crush on her but she didn't care, she wanted out of "Camp Nutzoid" as she called it. That knight the sisters all met in the tent Gwen was staying in to figure out what was going on.

"We can't be in medieval times, Grace! It's impossible." Fiona snapped when Grace suggested it.

"But that dude was really dead! And these dudes are..." she paused, "too... real."

"I like it, these guys are more polite, and it's fun..." Ashley said still maintaining her positive attitude, "besides the dead guy."

"I like it too..." Gwen surprised everyone with that statement, "I say we take a vote. All who want to stay raise your hand!"

Everyone except Fiona rose their hands.

"Fine!" she said standing up, "But when this backfires horribly don't say I didn't warn you!"

The next day Lancelot told them they could stay with them as long as they want, they didn't know why he would say this, seeing a Fiona attacked him... twice, but they didn't argue. He also told them they'd be staying for a couple of days and then they would go back to Camelot.

"Hey!" someone came up behind Grace. He was tall, blonde, had scars all over. "I was told to introduce you to everyone. My name is Kay. Where are your sisters?"

"They are inside that tent, they tend to sleep in late." she replied.

Neither where aware that Gwen had been watching them the whole time, giggling insanely, she saw the sparks when they first saw each other, they didn't know it, but she did. He pointed out who everyone was, and simply left after wards. Two days later the knights got everything packed up and started off to Camelot.

"Are you coming?" he asked the girls.

"We don't have any horses." Fiona said trying to figure out an excuse to leave.

"Well you can ride with us." he suggested, "You," he pointed to Gwen, "do you want to ride with me?"

She accepted and sat in front of him. Grace rode with Tristan, Ashley with Bors, and Fiona rode with Kay, neither of them liked it. Fiona complained the whole way, and Kay snapped at her every time. That night Gwen fell asleep, snuggled up to Lancelot, he did not mind it, some may say he actually liked it. All the other knights made fun of him. Fiona slept draped over the back of the horse, Grace and Ashley didn't fall asleep because they where more interested about the surrounding scenery, and if this was a dream they didn't want to wake up.


End file.
